videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Pearce
"I am part of both the Armada and Coalition, Mutant and Human... I am a Nephylum!" - Tony revealing his bloodline and heritage Tony Pearce is a confirmed character in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and a new Protagonist in War Of Heroes: Generations. He is the son of Jackson Pearce and Violet Parr, and was also revealed as the grandson of Ozone, deceased Leader of The Villain Armada, and the great-nephew of Aiden Pearce, former Vigilante of Chicago. Born after the Destruction of The Villain Armada in 2017, Tony was born in his hometown of Chesapeake Bay in Maryland, where he spent most of his childhood before joining the United Nations Multiverse Forces at the age of 10. After absolutely annihilating the Hero Knight Assessment Program and Academy Tests with relative ease, Tony was accepted into the UNMF to serve as a Hero Knight in order to snuff out any Armada Remnants hiding across The Multiverse. In the Walking Dead Crossover Series which is a separate Continuity to the Crossover Canon, Tony is a member of the Multiversal Combat Recon Force during the Human-Hero Knight War in 2029, fought between the United Dimensions Coalition who are being destroyed by Clementine Everett and her Army known as the Hero Knight Breeding Program. During the cataclysmic War, Tony stood alongside Humanity and despite heavy losses and a huge series of Defeats, Tony joined forces with a 13-year-old Clone of Clementine named Cait Everett and temporarily turned the War against the HKBP around in a small string of Human Victories. It is later revealed that Tony harbours romantic feelings for Cait after his father always told him Legends about the original Clementine Everett whom Cait is a complete copy of, and Tony has some of his father's Memories from the War Against the Villain Armada. He also looked up to Clementine as a Hero during his childhood, but after the Hero Knights all travelled to Earth-TRK160 and begun the Hero Knight Breeding Program, Tony lost all faith in them and became a silent, reclusive young boy until he met Cait whom he immediately clung to and over the next 7 months, began developing feelings for her but was still extremely shy (so his personality is a mix of Jacks from Watch Dogs and Violet from the Incredobles Movie). Appearance Tony has slightly long, raven black hair which goes down to his neck, with purple eyes and Caucasian skin. He wears a blue Hoodie alongside gray jeans and white sneakers. Tony also has several Knife Holsters and Armor Pads on his clothing, alongside a Sword Sheath on his back which he uses to keep the Fury's Song (a Futuristic Sword given to him by Clementine Everett) and also a Collapsable LRS-4 Quad-Launcher. In-game, it is stated that Tony's purple eyes come from his mother's Force Energy, which allowed Violet to summon purple Forcefields (hence her son's eye color). It is also said by Clementine that he "has Jacks' face", to which Violet responds "Yeah, and I nearly knocked his teeth out when he pulled Jacks' old sad face at me" meaning Tony has a massive facial resemblance to his father, Jackson Pearce.